A Threesome Freaky Friday:
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Just a fun and humorous story. Lorelai, Rory and Kirk pull a Freaky Friday. Rory is Kirk, Kirk is Lorelai and Lorelai is Rory. Different and better than the movie. Very funny, please, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Lorelai and Luke are together in this story and Rory and Dean are an item.**

**Ok so this is a fun and humorous story, its based on the movie Freaky Friday except its different it just has the same storyline. Hope you enjoy, please, please read and review!**

**Its going to get better I promise just keep reading and reviewing!**

It was a freezing cold night in Stars Hollow, the temperature had dropped from minus 3 degrees to minus 8 degrees and it was snowing. Even with this harshly cold temperature Lorelai still insisted on going out in the middle of the night for her walk to celebrate the snowfall, her little present. Rory however was not too fond of the idea but with her mum sitting on top of her while she was trying to sleep singing the bananas in pajamas theme song she had no choice, it was go out in the freezing cold for 20 minutes and get some sleep afterwards or get no sleep and have to go out in the freezing anyway. They kept their pajamas on and chucked on their jackets, scarves, beanies and gloves.

"Rhhh", Rory whinged, "This is ridiculous".

"Come on it's great", Lorelai said cheerfully, "Look how pretty it is out there".

"Its snowing", Rory responded looking at her mum blankly.

"Yeah and the snows pretty", Lorelai smiled, talking in her cute childish tone, "Its my best friend too".

"Ok lets go", Rory said wrapping her scarve around her neck, "I just want to get this over with".

"Oh don't be silly", Lorelai said pulling her gloves on.

"Me silly", Rory exclaimed, "What about you, you're the one who wants to go walking at night, in the snow, in the freezing cold after midnight".

"You'll enjoy this trust me", Lorelai encouraged, heading out the door closely followed by Rory.

They walked around Stars Hollow for a about 10 minutes, Lorelai was laughing and catching the fallen snow just like a 5 year old and Rory was just following, shivering as the cold breeze flew into her face, she nodding her head as her mother talked, not really listening to anything she said. They were just about to make their way home when they ran into Kirk.

"Oh hey Kirk", Lorelai said, noticing him sitting on a bench, "What are you doing up so late".

"I had a fight with my mum", he said casually, "So I came out here".

"oh my god", Rory said, "It must have been pretty bad".

"Not really", Kirk replied, "She didn't kick me out or anything I'm just taking some me time".

"But Kirk aren't you cold I mean its like minus 1000 out here and your only wearing your pajamas", Lorelai announced.

"I am cold", he admitted.

"Well you should go home", Rory suggested.

"Can't", Kirk replied, "It'll make my mum too happy and I can't have that".

"I understand what you mean", Lorelai announced, "Well come home with us, you can sleep on the couch".

"Are you sure", he asked.

"Yeah", Lorelai said pulling him up, "It'll be fine".

"Ok", Kirk said. They started to walk home when Rory started to whinge again.

"I'm hungry", she cried out.

"Oh my go, would you stop already", Lorelai said, "You're getting annoying".

"I have a cookie if you want one", Kirk jumped in but Rory ignored him.

"Me", Rory said shocked, "I'm annoying, what about you".

"Would you just take the cookie", Lorelai joked.

"Well maybe I will", Rory added grabbing it off Kirk.

"I have another one if you want it Lorelai", Kirk asked.

"Oh no I'm good thanks Kirk", Lorelai replied.

"Well I'm going to have one, I didn't get my usual baked dinner tonight and I'm starving", he announced popping one into his mouth, "Are you sure you don't want it Lorelai, its pretty good and I think they are healthy and it doesn't look like you eat much so you should probably have it and I thi", Kirk started rambling on and all Lorelai wanted was for him to shut up.

"Kirk", Lorelai yelled, "I'll eat the biscuit if you shut up", she said taking it off him.

She put it in her mouth and after a while realized that she wasn't just eating a biscuit but she was also eating paper.

"Oh god", she said, trying to get it out of her mouth, "Kirk I thought you gave me a cookie not paper".

"What does it say", Rory asked when Lorelai spat it out.

"Um, can't read it, its in Chinese", Lorelai announced, "Oh wait I know it say wany say ook mana sfo jooki me", she joked pretending she could read Chinese.

"Funny", Rory laughed, "Maybe its some kind of Chinese spell", she joked.

"Yeah maybe we'll wake up in the morning and like our toes will be on our head", Lorelai played along.

"Or we might wake up and be inside each others body like on Freaky Friday", Rory laughed.

"That would be cool", Lorelai laughed, "Too bad it can't really happen".

"I heard it can", Kirk jumped in, "It was a special on E!"

"You watch way too much television Kirk", Rory announced, unlocking the door to their house.

"Yeah even more than us", Lorelai said.

Lorelai woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for her usual coffee and breakfast. She quietly walked down the stairs trying not to disturb Kirk or Rory. She walked past the mirror in the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back around and couldn't believe her eyes, she was Rory, What the hell did she just say? Rory, that's crazy how can I be Rory? She thought to herself. She closed her eyes thinking it was all just a dream and when she opened them again nothing had changed, she was still her daughter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Lorelai screamed waking Rory up.

She came running over to where the scream was coming from and started screaming herself, because standing there right in front of her was, herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", she screamed.

"Oh my god Kirk thank go", Lorelai said stopping, "Something really creepys happened".

"Kirk", Rory responded confused, "I'm not Kirk".

"Well then who", Lorelai stopped when she realized what had happened, "Oh my god".

"What", Rory asked scared.

"Your Rory".

"And so are you apparently".

"Honey you may want to take a look in the mirror", Rory walked over to the mirror and nearly had a heart attack when she saw, she was Kirk.

Meanwhile in Rory's room Kirk was starting to wake. He slowly opened his eyes and then realized he was in Rory's room, why the hell was he in Rory's room? And then he realized what was buggering him as soon as he woke up, he looked down under the blanket and realized, he had boobs.

**Ok so I know this is a bit weird but its going to be funny! So if you are confused Lorelai is in Rory's body, Kirk is in Lorelai's body and Rory is in Kirks body. Next chapter: how will Kirk feel about his new body? How will Lorelai feel about Kirk being in her body? How will Rory survive being Kirk? And the best bits how will Kirk go kissing Luke and how will Lorelai go kissing Dean? She might enjoy it! Its going to be funny next chapter will eb heaps better please please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Loved the reviews everyone, thanks! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Read and review!**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god", Rory started screaming, "I'm crossing into panic mode right now".

"You are, what about me", Lorelai announced.

"What about you", Rory said, annoyed, "At least you get to be me, you're not the one stuck in Kirk's body, I'm going to have to get dressed soon".

"Oh my god you're right", Lorelai responded, pacing around the room.

"What are you doing", Rory asked.

"I don't know", Lorelai answered, "I'm trying to think what to do next".

"Well maybe this is all just a dream", Rory announced, panicked, "I'm mean this can't be real, right? This can't actually happen".

"Right, yeah", Lorelai replied, "We're just dreaming, we'll just pinch ourselves and this whole nightmare will be over".

There was silence for a moment while Lorelai and Rory both stopped and started pinching each other on the arm, countless times may I add.

"Its not working", Rory informed.

"I know I can see that".

"Well what do we do", Rory asked, a terrified look plastered across her face.

"We panic", she quickly answered.

"Ok that's sounds good", Rory said jumping up and done, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is sooooooo disgusting I can't believe this is happening, I can never ever look at Kirk the same ever again".

"Wait", Lorelai said completely freezing.

"What", Rory asked, noticing her mums pale face.

"Kirk", she plainly said.

"What about him", Rory questioned, confused.

"If I'm you and your Kirk then where am I", Lorelai asked.

"Oh no", Rory said, covering her mouth with her hands in shock, "You think".

"Oh no, no no no, this can't be happening", Lorelai said walking quickly over to Rory's room, "This is a dream, it has to be a dream and OH MY GOD", she screamed as she walked into Rory's room, finding Kirk standing in front of the mirror naked, but of course it wasn't actually Kirks body, it was Lorelai's.

"Kirk, what are you doing", Rory asked, turning around, "I don't need to see this".

"Ok something really weird happened last night because this morning I woke up and suddenly I'm a women", Kirk announced.

"Kirk please put something on", Lorelai said, chucking him a blanket.

"Is that me", Kirk asked pointing at Rory.

"Yes it is you Kirk, but also at the same time it's Rory", Lorelai announced, realizing she just sounded crazy.

"We switched body's Kirk", Rory quietly said, feeling sick in the stomach.

"You mean this is your body Rory", Kirk asked, "Sweet".

"Oh my god, gross", she said, "And its not mine, its mums".

"Oh well thanks for that honey", Lorelai added.

"Well I couldn't go letting him think it was mine, my body doesn't look like that".

"And thanks again".

"Um guys", Kirk jumped in, "Let me get this straight, I'm in your body", Kirk asked pointing to Lorelai, they both nodded, "And Rory's in mine, and your in Rory's".

"That would be correct", Lorelai answered.

"Ok", Kirk said coolly walking out of the room into the kitchen, calmly, completely catching Lorelai and Rory off guard.

"What", Lorelai asked, following him with a confused look on her face, "That's it".

"Yeah", Kirk said, "Do you have any coco pops".

"Kirk", Rory yelled, "Did you not just listen to us".

"Yeah I heard", he answered.

"And your ok with it", Lorelai asked.

"Well you see Lorelai I've always dreamed of being a women for a day, just to see what it's like so I guess I'm just getting my chance", he said pouring himself some orange juice.

"But that's not fair cause I've never dreamed of being a guy for a day and no offence Kirk even if I had to I would not choose to be you", Rory announced.

"Well I can understand that", he replied, "I feel I got very lucky, being able to have Lorelai's body for a day, it feels good".

"Ew gross", Rory shrieked.

"Ok I'm gonna pretend you never said that", Lorelai said, "And I'm going to get a glass of water and take about 5 aspirins, maybe even a whole bottle".

"Oh my god", Rory said, "You know what I just realized".

"What", Lorelai asked, popping a handful of pills in her mouth.

"Dean", Rory said, freezing just like her mother did before.

"What about Dean", Lorelai asked.

"Luke", Rory said.

"What about Luke", Lorelai asked getting impatient.

"Dean and Luke", Rory announced.

"What about Dean and Luke", Lorelai said raising her voice louder, "Come on sweetie you gotta give me something here".

"I think she means how are Luke and Dean going to react to the news", Kirk jumped in.

"Oh my god, you're right", Lorelai said, "We have dates today, how are we".

"We have to cancel them", Rory said.

"No we can't", Lorelai jumped in, "They'll know somethings wrong that way and they've been looking forward to these dates for a long time".

"Well we can't just go, we're not even ourselves".

"We have to", Lorelai announced, "I mean we can pull it off right".

"So you really think Luke is going to be fine kissing Kirk", Rory asked.

"Well he won't know it's Kirk", Lorelai answered.

"Even so do you really think Kirk is going to be fine with kissing him".

"Actually", Kirk jumped in, "Lucky for you I've also always dreamed of kissing a guy, at least one, so I'm happy to do it".

"But it's Luke", Rory said.

"I know", Kirk said, "But he seems like a great guy, he seems quite cute, you never know we might hit it off quite well".

"Cut it out Kirk, he's taken", Lorelai announced.

"But it's Luke", Rory repeated again.

"Look he said he would do it ok", Lorelai said, "Know I just need approvals with Dean".

"What do you mean", Rory asked.

"Do you give me the ok".

"The ok for what", Rory asked again, "Oh no, no no, you are not kissing my boyfriend, you're my mum".

"But Rory if I don't he'll suspect something".

"I don't care, you can't kiss him that's just gross".

"Fine then I won't", Lorelai gave in, "But what happens if he wants to".

"Mum", Rory winged, "Ok fine but only if it comes up, try and avoid it if you can".

"Pinky swear", Lorelai said, "So we should probably go and get ready".

"I'm not looking forward to that", Rory said, suddenly feeling sick again.

"I am", Kirk announced.

Lorelai pulled a disgusted face and left the room also feeling sick.

They all left to their separate rooms, each getting a bit confused at first. Lorelai first started heading upstairs to her room and then realized that instead she should probably be heading to Rory's room which was where Rory was also going before realizing that she couldn't put any of her clothes on because she was a guy. Kirk on the otherhand was having a wonderful time upstairs in Lorelai's room, putting on makeup and trying on clothes and bras.

Lorelai was in Rory's room looking through her clothes while Rory was still sitting in the kitchen.

"God this is horrible, I'm 16 and my mum is still going to see me naked", Rory said from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I won't look", Lorelai assured, "Well I'll try anyway, it'll be a bit hard when I'm trying to get dressed".

"Just forget about it, look, I don't care", Rory said, "Just make sure you wear something me, don't go too over the top".

"Don't worry", Lorelai called out from the room, "Hey why aren't you getting ready".

"Because I'm trying to avoid it", Rory said.

"Oh, right", Lorelai said, coming out of the room, "I forgot".

"I don't want to get dressed", Rory exclaimed, "I don't want to see this, I shouldn't have to see this I'm still a child".

"Well you can't just stay in pajamas for the whole day", Lorelai announced, "And plus, you smell".

"Oh gee thanks".

"What", Lorelai said, "It's not you I'm offending it's Kirk".

"Speaking of Kirk", Rory said, "He's been up their an awful long time".

"What do you think he's doing", Lorelai asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't think you wanna know what I think", Rory announced.

"I don't think I wanna know what you think I think either".

"You should go up their", Rory said, "Make sure he wears something that you and Luke would approve of".

"Come with me", Lorelai asked, looking scared.

"Ok", Rory said, heading upstairs closely followed by her mum.

They walked up to Lorelai's room and Rory knocked on the door, "Kirk".

"Yeah", he replied.

"Can we come in", Lorelai asked.

"Yeah sure", he said opening the door.

"Wow", Lorelai said, "I see you've found my underwear drawer".

"It was easy", he responded.

"Please put something on", Rory whispered.

"I don't know what to wear", Kirk announced, "There's too much to choose from".

"That's why we're here", Lorelai said, walking over to her closet.

"Here you go", she said, grabbing some clothes and handing them to Kirk.

"Wow that was quick", he said, taking them off her.

"Well I'm a natural", she announced, "Plus I had already planned to wear it today for my date anyway so".

"While we are on the subject of dates and getting ready", Rory jumped in, "Is there anything important that I need to do today Kirk".

"No", Kirk said.

"Good", Rory said relieved.

"But", Lorelai jumped in, "You could go out, retrace last nights steps to see what happened to us I mean the sooner we figure it out the sooner we can go back to normal".

"That's a good idea", Kirk announced, "Oh and maybe if you run into my mum you can apologize for me".

"Great", Rory announced, "So I went from nothing to two things".

"Which means, you have to get dressed", Lorelai announced.

"Evil", Rory whispered.

"Come on, I'll be their for emotional support", Lorelai said pushing her out the door, "Kirk, don't be long, and don't touch the hair, I'll be back up for that".

Lorelai and Rory had made their way downstairs. Rory grabbed Kirk's clothes from the other night off the lounge and headed into the bathroom followed by her mother.

"Stop", Rory said, "I think I would be more comfortable doing this by myself, plus you sill have to get dressed, Dean will be here soon".

"Ok", Lorelai said, "Are you sure".

"I'm sure, go get ready", Rory said, closing the bathroom door.

"I'll wait here", Lorelai called out from the other side, "Just in case".

A few moments had passed and in that time it was completely silent, until a scream escaped the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Rory screamed, "Oh my god, disgusting, mummy".

"What", Lorelai asked, "What happened".

"It's not what happened, its what it is".

"Just don't panic, cover it up".

"Don't panic", Rory screamed, "Are you crazy".

"I'm sorry it's all I could think of".

"I'm going to need serious therapy after this", Rory announced.

"Are you good now", Lorelai asked.

"Better", she replied, "You can go now".

"Ok", Lorelai said.

"I put some nice clothes out on the bed, wear them and don't do anything crazy with the hair".

"Ok, mum", Lorelai joked.

After another hour they all met up back downstairs in the living room.

"Well that wasn't so bad", Lorelai said, buggered.

"Yeah, it was a breeze", Rory joked.

"Well look on the brightside", Lorelai said, "We're going to pull it off, you did a great job of making Kirk look clean, now he doesn't smell and I definitely look casual enough to be you and we all thought Kirk was going to stuff up my hair and make me look slutty with his choice of clothing but I did a good job of making myself look like me".

"So", Rory announced, "Me may look right but it doesn't mean we can act like each other".

"Of course we can", Lorelai reassured.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"What was that", Rory asked, scared.

"It was the doorbell", Kirk responded.

"Why did the doorbell ring", Rory asked.

"Because someone's at the door", Lorelai replied.

"Who", Rory asked panicked, "Who's at the door".

"Probably our dates", Lorelai announced.

"Oh no, no", Rory said, "I can't do this anymore".

"What to you mean", Lorelai asked, "You don't even have to go with them".

"Yeah but you do", Rory said, "With my boyfriend, you're going to flirt with my boyfriend, my boyfriend is going to flirt with you, your going to kiss my boyfriend".

"Sweetie just calm down", Lorelai said, "I'll keep it cool ok, I won't flirt and I won't kiss".

"No", Rory jumped in, "You can't do that, he'll get angry and think somethings wrong and then when things finally go back to normal he'll break up with me".

"He's not going to break up with you", Lorelai announced, "And I'll keep it in between ok, I'll flirt but not too much and I'll only kiss if it is really necessary ok".

"Ok", Rory said, calming down a bit, "You better answer the door".

Lorelai (in Rory's body) went over and slowly answered the door.

"Hey Rory", Luke said from the door, "Is your mum ready to go".

"Are yeah", she calmly said, "I think so, I'll just go look for her".

"Mum, Luke's here", she called out.

Meanwhile in the living room Kirk and Rory were just standing their before Rory gave Kirk a little nudge.

"That's you", she said.

"Oh, right", he said walking over to the door.

"Hey", Luke said smiling.

"Hey", Kirk replied back, leaning over to give him a kiss. Lorelai stood at the door, mouth wide opened, jealous. Kirk wans't supposed to do that, he was supposed to kiss him if it was absolutely necessary not just go straight up to him and throw himself at him.

Rory who was still inside was peeking through the side of the wall and laughed when she saw Kirk kiss Luke and when she saw her mum's face.

Luke noticed Rory's (really Lorelai's) shocked face and wide open mouth

"Are you ok Rory", he asked.

Lorelai came back out of her daze, "Yeah I'm fine, have fun and bring her back by 5:00, we have stuff, to do".

Luke and Kirk left and Lorelai shut the door, angry before heading back into the living room with Rory who was still laughing.

"What", Lorelai asked.

"You should have seen your face", Rory laughed, "Luke and Kirk, they fitted well".

"Its not funny", Lorelai said.

"Thanks for making me feel better", Rory said.

"Wait until your boyfriend gets here", Lorelai said, "I can make you jealous, I can do whatever I want with him".

"Don't", Rory said.

"Look who's laughing now".

**Ok so please, please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it, the enxt chapter will be updated soon, what will happen with Lorelai and Dean? Keep reading and find out, please review, please!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
